The invention relates to suspension railroads in general and more particularly to a track crossing for a two-track suspension railroad.
In French Pat. No. 22 37 005, a track crossing for the carriage of a two track suspension railroad in which the track is formed by a slotted girder is disclosed. On both sides of the slot, tracks for support wheels arranged at the carriage are provided. The carriage is connected to a cabin via a suspension passing through the slot. At the four intersections of the tracks, triangular fillers are arranged in such a manner that two triangular fillers bridge each gap of the unused track. By rotating the four triangular fillers about a vertical axis, the ends of the rails of the other track can be connected to each other. Gaps then remain at the joints of the triangles. These joints become larger toward the outside in wedge-fashion, so that shocks occur when the crossing is negotiated.